Choosing Happiness
by Nakane A. Hideaki
Summary: There are times where one thinks happiness is about making someone else happy but its really about making yourself happy. By making yourself happy you make others happy too. This is Alec Lightwood's Choice Of Happiness.


As Alec looked through the audience from his place in front of Lydia he saw friends family and fellow shadowhunters. His dark eyes landed on Feliks sitting with Magnus they're hands joined. He continued to scan the crowd trying to locate a particular person a frown etching itself on his face when he didn't find Noël among his friends and family. His mind flashed back to the memories he shared with Noël before all this happened.

Flashback age 10

Ten year old Alec looked up from his book when he heard the heels from his mothers shoes come towards his room. Then silence as a knock resounded through the silent room. "Come in," he said before the door opened revealing his mother and another boy her hand wrapped around his own small one.

The boy had fluffy light brown hair his eyes a surprising shade of green, his cheeks still held some of that baby fat. He wore a overly large hoodie with cat ears sewn onto the hood a little tail leading down to his feet. The boy kept a firm grip on Maryse's hand as he nervously shuffled his feet.

"Alec this is Noël Nightfair his parents are good friends of ours and they asked us to watch him for a while," Maryse said with a smile.

"Can I have him share a room with you sweetheart?" She asked looking at him. "I guess so," he said as his mother led the smaller boy further into the room. Noël looked around shyly. "N..nice to meet you," he said softly as he sat on the floor.

"Hey you don't have to sit down there you can sit up here with me," Alec said extending his hand to him. "I'm Alec your Noël right?" He asked. Noël smiled brightly and nodded his hand grabbing onto Alec's.

Ten years later Age:20

"Wait we can't leave Simon with them. There must be something we can do," a red head pleaded to Jace as she watched the vampire tighten his grip on a dark haired teen. "We can't do anything Clary before we get to him the vampire would have killed him," Jace said looking towards the Mundane. The four shadowhunters watched in shock as two shadows came behind the vampire a seraph blade striking across its neck making its grip on Simon slacken. One shadow grabbed one of Simons arms as well as another grabbing the other as they both dragged the teen into the light filled roof. The two men dropped simons arms and raised they're hands in surrender when they were met with the sight of all four shadowhunters pointing they're weapons at them. "Is that how you greet a old friend? Jay? Iz? Ali?" The taller of the two men said lowering his hands slowly.

"El?" Izzy asked lowering her weapon in shock. "The one and only Iz" Noël said with a smile as he was brought into a hug by the darkette. The brunet wrapped his arms around Izzy returning her affection. He pulled away when the only unknown person cleared his throat. "Oh right guys this is Feliks Nightowl. He's my Parabatai," Noël said with a smile. Feliks waved at them before Noël turned to him whining.

Alec pov

As I watched Noël complain about the clothes he was wearing to his Parabatai and when he could take them off. I looked at my childhood friend taking note of how he changed in eight years. His face no longer held the baby fat but now held lean muscles. I watched as he cheered before grabbing the hem of the shirt and pulling it off with a little struggle. Little did I know izzy mouthed to him 'make it drawn out'

A few months later

"Alec! Downworlders have broken into the institute! Noël and Hodge are holding them off," Izzy yelled slamming open her brothers bedroom door. Alec shot to his feet and grabbed his bow and quiver running from his room. As he got closer to the training room he quickened his pace when Noël was thrown through the glass wall sliding on the floor his back hitting the rails with a loud thump. He immediately started to sit up the arm bracing his weight shaking in effort as he panted. Feliks ran towards Noël quickly raising his scythe bringing it down when one of the training dummies flew towards Noël the blade slicing cleanly through it. "I got Noël help Hodge Alec!" He yelled sliding to his knees next to his Parabatai.

Alec nodded running into the room drawing his bow shooting at the first downworlder he saw. This only made them mad one running at Alec he he was reloading his bow.

"Noël!" Feliks yelled from behind them as the downworlders claw came down at Alec two sereph blades countered it. Noël narrowed his eyes at it as his arms shook with effort. "Make it count Alec," Noël grit out before the downworlder grabbed his blades throwing him across the room his head making contact with the wall his body going limp blades clattering loudly to the floor. Alec glared before pointing the arrow at its head point blank before he released the bow string. The downworlder dropped limply to the floor as Alec lowered his bow his eyes immediately looking at Noël.

He moved quickly to his friends side examining his head and using his shirt to stop the bleeding. "'M fin Ali," Noël said his voice slurred a bit as he closed his eyes again.

A few days ago

"So you doing this for honor and not for your happiness and love? If that's the case don't expect me to be at your wedding Lightwood." Noël said angrily before walking away.

Flash back end

The crowd chatted amongst each other before a staff slamming on the floor silenced them. "Attention. The ceremony is about to commence," Brother Jeremiah said as everyone took they're seats.

"It is time for Alec Lightwood and Lydia Branwell to mark each other with the Wedded Union rune. A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart, a union is born," he said as Lydia touched the ice with her stele and moved towards Alec's hand.

"Wait I can't do this," he said pulling his hand away from her. Lydia looked at him her eyes holding understanding. "It's okay Alec I've seen the way he looks at you. You look at him the same," she said her hand patting his cheek a smile on her face. "Thanks Lydia," Alec said his hand taking hers and giving it a squeeze before he took off down the aisle. He looked around the institution looking for Noël as a thought hit him. 'Of course he's gonna be there' he thought to himself as he switched his course to the training hall. There he saw Noël with a pissed look on his face as his fists pummeled the training dummy. "Noël," Alec said after clearing his voice. Noël spun towards him a surprised look on his face. "Ali? What are you doing here I thought you were at your wedding," Noël asked tilting his head. The taller teen closed the distance between the two his lips inches from Noël's. "What are y..." Noël started before being silenced by Alec's lips. They kissed for a moment before pulling away. "I choose Happiness. I choose you."


End file.
